Sweet child of mine
by Serenity Solstice
Summary: China x Tanith fluff...femslash, don't like, don't read.


**Okay, this isn't something I'd normally write, but hey! I'm only human! Anyway, this is my first femslash, yuri, whatever you want to call it. Oh, and incase you didn't get the memo, this is FEMSLASH, don't like, don't read...**

**I don't own the story or the song...**

Sweet Child Of Mine

I took one more glance around the library, seeing if it was really empty, before locking the door. It wasn't time to close it, but I needed some 'alone time' to puzzle things out. Well, I say 'to puzzle things out'. I really mean her. The one who had left my library at some point during the last...few hours. I didn't know why, but she always seemed to be hanging around here, ever since Ghastly Bespoke was turned into a statue. I knew they'd been good friends...

_Tanith Low_, I thought, sighing quietly.

"Why do you have to be so like me? The same, yet not the same..." I said, almost mumbling. "So similar, yet far too different." My mind lingered for a moment on possibilities. "If only..." I pictured her in my mind, her long, blonde hair, her sparkling blue eyes that were the same shade as a Caribbean ocean, her wicked smile...Before I knew it, the words had tumbled out of my mouth, flowing nicely. I recognised them as my favourite song, from my favourite band...

_She got a smile, it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

She was almost always smiling, I realised, thinking back. I couldn't remember a time that I had seen her and she hadn't been smiling...

_Now and then, when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I stared too long, I'd probably break down and cry_

_Yes,_ I thought, remembering her perfect beauty. _Every time I see her, I think of those mountains, that waterfall..._

_Ohhh, sweet child of mine_

_Ohhhhhh Sweet love of mine_

Wait, love? Where'd that come from? Love was for the normal, and I was definitely not that. I couldn't fall in love, and certainly not with another girl...

_She got eyes like the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain_

_I hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain_

Which I had once, and it tore me apart. I gave up my standing position, and slumped to the floor.

_Ohhh, sweet child of mine_

_Ohhh, sweet love of mine_

Maybe it was possible...maybe I could fall in love...I gave an experimental whisper.

"I love you, Tanith Low." It sounded...right, somehow. Just then, I heard a small, almost silent gasp behind me. I leapt up from my seat on the floor, and turned around, searching for whoever was intruding on my...private time. I caught sight of...the most beautiful girl in the world, bright red in the face and trying to hide behind one of the shelves. My eyes widened, and I felt my face heat up.

"Um...hey." I muttered, staring at the floor.

"Hi." She replied, also quiet. "D-did you mean that?" I almost winced; I didn't think my face could get any hotter. I heard foot steps, heading towards me, and I nod shamefully, knowing that she would never feel the same... I felt two fingers lift my chin, and found myself gazing into two azure eyes.

"Good." Tanith murmured, before leaning in close to me, so close in fact, that I could have kissed her just by tilting my head up a fraction. She whispered, so low I could barely hear her, "That's very good. Because I love you too." She leant towards me, and captured my lips with her own.

We broke apart after a few seconds, and Tanith began singing softly.

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go from here_

_Where do we go_

_Sweet child of mine?_

I joined her, singing the last part of the song.

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go from here_

_Where do we go_

_Sweet child of mine?_

I put my arms around her neck, and she, being much taller than me, leant her head on top of mine.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Said Tanith, looking me in the eyes. She had a wicked glint in hers, and it kind of made me nervous. She bent down slightly, and-there's no polite way to say it-attacked my lips with hers. And it was the best damn time I've ever had in a library.


End file.
